


A Crimson Nightgown

by witchycryptid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, F/F, Kissing, my excuse is that im a huge lesbian and it was 5 am, repressed lesbian knight ingrid, with long silences and a lot of staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchycryptid/pseuds/witchycryptid
Summary: It is 3pm and Edelgard has not come out of her room yet. Ingrid, you bring it upon yourself to make sure that she is okay. But you are in for a little more than you bargained for.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	A Crimson Nightgown

Ingrid, you hesitate before you knock on her door.

Edelgard is normally very punctual in her routine. But today she hasn’t left her room and it’s 3pm, which could mean one of two things. One: she is overworking herself in private so that no one chastises her, or two: there is something very wrong. You know this because you are the head of the Imperial guard for her Majesty but also because anyone who spends this much time in the Imperial palace has heard the same slice of information regurgitated from Hubert time and time again.

But Hubert is not here right now, which is why you find yourself poised outside of the Emperor’s bedroom. You knock. After all, what reason is there to hesitate? And as you wait for the sound to ring out and fade you don’t hear anything.

“Your Majesty? Are you alright?” you call out.

You wait a couple more seconds, before reaching up again. As you are about to knock for a second time you are stopped by soft scuffling from the other side. It takes a couple more seconds before the door slowly creaks open. You have to look down to make eye contact with her, but it is far too late, she is _severely_ under dressed. Her hair is down and unkempt, you can still see the sleep in her eyes but most strikingly she is wearing nothing but a crimson red nightgown. Your eyes fixate on the slope of her bare shoulder and you forget whatever words you had planned to say if she were to answer the door.

“Oh, Ingrid it’s you,” she rubs her eyes “Apologies for the state I’m in I had been sleeping until now”

You lose your composure immediately.

“I uhhhhhh… Um” you are staring at her shoulder. The muscle is so refined and strong it is almost as though you are looking at a cut gem.

She follows your gaze and then looks at you for a moment. A gentle smile stretches across her face, it suits her. “Would you like to come in for some tea?”

“Of course! I would… be an honour to... tea with you, um your majesty” _why do you have to be so damn formal!_

You clumsily enter her room, it isn’t as lavish as you had expected from a royal or noble but yet again, Edelgard is certainly no ordinary noble. You sit down on one of the chairs she gestures to. There is a small table with another on the opposite end. Draped over it, you see a dark burgundy dressing gown. She sits down opposite you with a tray of cups and a teapot.

“Apologies for the wait. I hope Bergamot is okay, I’m afraid I don’t have any other types in my room at the moment”

“Aren’t you cold?” you blurt out. _Oh, stupid stupid stupid stupid!_

She looks up at you and then behind her onto the robe. Her eyebrows raise in understanding and she giggles gently into her hand. Her eyes snap up to yours as she stops.

“No, I’m incredibly warm, actually”

A beat.

“I apologise your Majesty I shouldn’t have assumed, I- uh… I was simply concerned since you hadn’t come out of your room and it was well into the afternoon”

“Oh…” Her eyes slide to the side “I was having trouble sleeping”

Silence.

“But I’m feeling better now” she says confidently

“Oh, how come?”

“I’m getting to spend some time with you, these instances have been becoming increasingly rare. I… _cherish_ the time we spend together”

You don’t know what to say to that, so you embarrassingly avert your gaze as you take a sip. She makes a sly quip about how “its rude to not make eye contact with whom you are conversing” and you apologise profusely as you struggle to meet those icy lilac eyes. Surprisingly enough, conversation runs smoothly. It’s simple enough when it’s just about work. A funny story about a new trainee, a story about a flustered councilman in return. You feel your shoulders finally ease up and the tension run away. The conversation is pleasant, you don’t think you’ve ever been at ease on the job before. Before you even realise it, you’re smiling, openly.

“Has anyone ever told you, you are quite handsome when you smile?” Edelgard asks.

Your smile is immediately replaced by a brilliant blush.

“I… I don’t think I’m worthy of such praise um. Y- your Highness”

“El”

“Pardon?” your heart is racing.

“Call me El. We are close friends, are we not?”

You can’t think of anything that could contradict her reasoning. Your mind is in a spiral of emotions. You think they’re… good? At least, you don’t think you feel bad?

“I don’t think I’m worthy of such praise… El” you hesitate before saying it, but it felt so _liberating._

“It has nothing to do with who is worthy of what. I am simply stating that which I think is true” She brings her cup to her face, you can see her eyes peering into yours over the rim, as well the smile she is trying to hide. Something warm is being planted deep inside of your chest.

“Oh, and Ingrid?”

“Yes?”

“You know you’re allowed to be blunt with me”

You almost spit out your tea. The laugh the erupts out of you is loud and hearty.

“D..did I say something funny?”

“No, no!” you gesture wildly as you’re wiping tears from your eyes “It’s just! I’ve never had anybody _ask_ me to be blunt with them!” you say between wheezes.

“Well I simply want to be treated like anyone else” she huffs.

“No that’s not what I mean either,” you calm down “Whenever I’m ‘blunt’ it’s because I’m lecturing someone, and Your Majest- I mean El, don’t ever really need to be _lectured_ ”

“Oh so I need to be _lectured_ huh?” She is grinning, broad and brilliantly “Maybe I just need to do something _bad_ then” she wiggles her eyebrows childishly.

There’s a pause before the both of you are roaring with laughter, at some point you start coughing and force a stop to the chaos. As things calm down you look up at her again and she is looking intently at you. You think you hear her mutter something under her breath, but you can’t quite catch it especially as she suddenly stands up and starts walking towards her bed. You sit ridged, but she looks over to you and pats the duvet next to her. Your legs seem to move of their own free will as you are hoisted up and sit down next to her quickly. The moment your body lands on the soft silks you are immediately second-guessing your choice. What does this even mean? What does she want with you in her _bed?_ You feel the mattress shift down as she leans closer towards you. She gently, _oh ever so gently_ , takes your wrist in her scarred, and sturdy fingers. Her brilliant lavender eyes are staring at you, analysing your reaction. You cannot help the gulp that forces its way down your throat, as you feel nervous beads of sweat form on every part of your body. After a moment, in the same manner as before, she takes your other hand and places it together with hers, on top of her bare knee. You cannot comprehend regular thoughts any longer. Edelgard returns her attention to the wrist she so carefully confiscated and slowly places a delicate kiss on the inside of it. Your heart is hammering so hard you think it might break through your chest plate. Your grip on her knee tightens.

Sensing your tension, she unhooks the hand that is trapped between yours and the _oh so very bare_ skin of her knee and instead brushes a lock of hair away from your face that you were not even aware was in the way. She is staring directly at you. And _you_ have never been so unsure of yourself in a very _very_ long time. As all of this is rushing and pulsating through your head you realise Edelgard has not moved one inch. _She’s waiting for me to make the next call._ Brashly, spontaneously _recklessly_ you move the hand that is resting on her knee slowly up her leg onto her thigh. On top of the fabric of the crimson nightgown. You feel breath against you as she exhales in… relief? And her face moves closer to yours. She is incredibly close. You smell the steel of her cologne and feel her white hair brush against your forearms as the hairs spike in anticipation.

“Close your eyes, dear” she whispers.

You close them without hesitation, only now do you realise how heavy you’re breathing but you don’t care. It’s… It’s _exhilarating._ You can feel her hand on your face and your wrist rubbing tenderly in slow circles, rough and calloused as you feel the warmth of her lips brush lightly against your eyelids. The action the, devotion is so foreign to you, but you can’t help the blossoming warmth of emotions that well up inside of you. You slowly blink open your eyes, the world a blur as you focus on the vision before you. Edelgard’s cheeks are dusted rosy as she meekly averts her eyes from yours for the first time in… _ever._ You don’t know what overcomes you, but you feel yourself colliding into her in a kiss. You catch her off guard, you can tell be the way she _scrambles_ to put her hands back where they released you in shock. You never knew this is what you wanted but it feels so right, so precious you never want to- 

You realise suddenly, that the hand which is resting on her thigh is in fact touching her _skin_ as you feel the jolt of the fabric of her nightgown on _top_ of your fingers, and _not_ underneath them. You stand. Suddenly, and without warning. Any and all limbs, hands… _faces_ have been promptly removed from the contact of each of you. You are both staring.

“Please forgive me-”

“I have overstepped I’m Sorry-”

The words reverberate around the room. Both of your words playing on repeat seemingly endlessly in limbo. The muffled silence stretches on for an uncomfortable amount of time.

You’re rushing for the door.

“Wait!”

You stop. And as you wait, back turned (a perilous position), you feel a breath of hesitation before a hand envelops you own.

“D- did you, dislike it?”

You feel your hair bristle in shame, _how could I possibly answer that?_ But your face betrays you as it blooms into an indescribable amount of crimson.

“No.” You utter decisively, as you swiftly make your exit.

If you, Ingrid had been a little less impatient, you would have seen the absolutely smitten smile, of the Emperor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first time i've ever written fanfic but i do draw quite a bit!  
> Find me here mostly:  
> https://twitter.com/WitchyCryptid


End file.
